


Good Grief

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Songfic to Good Grief by BastilleWritten for chloes 600 challengeSabriel fic following Gabriel through seasons 2-5, what happens after Hammer of the Gods isn't completely compliant with what happened in season 13.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've done a writing challenge! Sorry, it's on the last day but I hope y'all like it!   
> The single quotes ('...') are thoughts, and the double quotes ("...") are things that are said out loud. I didn't know how else to differentiate the two but let me know if there's a better way.

**_"So, what would you little maniacs like to do first?"_ **

 

‘So, this is Sam Winchester, he’s kinda cute,’ Gabriel thought as he watched the future vessel of Lucifer walk onto the Stanford campus, ‘This is gonna be fun.’ Gabriel had gotten a new vessel just for the job and he adjusted his new blonde hair before walking up to Sam. 

The vessel’s name had been Jessica Moore and her friend had planned to introduce her to Sam today. After Gabe had told her that the friend was a demon planning to kill her, she quickly gave up the body for the promise of her own safety. 

 

**_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_ **

**_Shut my eyes and count to ten_ **

**_It goes in one ear out the other, one ear out the other_ **

**_Burning bright right till the end_ **

**_Now you'll be missing from the photographs, missing from the photographs_ **

 

Dad damn it! Sam Winchester was the most stubborn adorable nerd Gabriel had ever met! 

“I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun four months ago. You’re Travis Bickle in a skirt pal, I’m over it,” Gabriel said proudly as he thought to himself, ‘There’s no way I’m still in love with this idiot.’

“What?” Sam asked with wide eyes. 

‘Fuck, okay, maybe he’s still really cute. He’s an adorable idiot, an adordiot.’ 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” 

 

**_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_ **

**_In my thoughts, you're far away_ **

**_And you are whistling the melody, whistling the melody_ **

**_Crystallizing clear as day_ **

**_Oh, I can picture you so easily, picture you so easily_ **

 

Well, that’s just great. Sam started the apocalypse and now he was destined for dying. 

Gabriel sat in his heaven, which he had altered to look like his and Sam’s apartment from Stanford. He stood and went to adjust a picture frame on the dresser for the third time in the past ten minutes.  

 

**_What's gonna be left of the world if you're not in it?_ **

**_What's gonna be left of the world, oh_ **

 

Gabriel finally fell back onto his bed and sighed. He turned to a picture of Sam that he had on his nightstand, ‘You’re an idiot, a kind-hearted, nerdy, idiot. You’re going to die. Do you have any idea what I’m supposed to do after you die, because I sure as hell don’t. Jess took her body back after she died and I doubt you’d let me visit how I look now.’ 

 

**_Every minute and every hour_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

**_Every stumble and each misfire_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

 

‘I could just keep him like this forever.’ Gabriel thought as he watched Sam walk into Seattle Mercy Hospital, ‘Well, might as well mess with him while he’s here.’

Gabriel took the form of another vessel that he’d conjured up while he waited for the Winchesters to find him. 

Gabe walked up and slapped Sam, ‘Ha, I wasn’t tall enough to do that before!’ “Seriously?”

“What?”

“Seriously? You’re brilliant you know that. And a coward. You’re a brilliant coward.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Gabriel slapped Sam again, ‘I could get used to this,’, “As if you don’t know!” 

*****

  
  


**_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_ **

**_Caught off guard by your favorite song_ **

**_I'll be dancing at a funeral, dancing at a funeral_ **

**_Sleeping in the clothes you love_ **

**_It's such a shame we had to see them burn, shame we had to see them burn_ **

 

‘This is gonna be fine, everybody’s gonna be fine. Nobody’s gonna die,’ Gabriel thought as he watched the guests gather at the Elysian Fields hotel.

‘Even if they do die, who the hell cares at this point?’ He added as he looked at the guest list. He rolled his eyes until he saw the Winchesters listed. Gabriel tried to stand up and was engulfed by a giant sweatshirt that he stole from Sam at Stanford.  It was one of the few things that he had left from the fire in their old apartment. 

The only other thing that he had was a dark red flannel shirt that was also stolen from Sam, but it shrunk in the dryer to where it actually fit Gabriel perfectly. 

He went down and confronted the idiots that had let them into their ‘family’ about their dumbass plan to stop the apocalypse. They were gonna summon Lucifer because you know, that’s the greatest idea ever, nobody’s gonna get killed from this. 

He couldn’t get Sam and Dean out of this without stealing some blood from Kali, the weird goddess chick that Loki had a fling with. The same annoying chick that just stabbed him in the chest with an angel blade that Gabriel made out of old soda cans. 

After he ‘died’, Gabriel noticed something, odd. He had gotten prayers from people for centuries, but this was the first in a voice that he recognized. It was Sam Winchester. 

“Gabriel, please don’t be dead. Please come back.” 

So he did, and Lucifer showed up and slaughtered all of his former friends with exception of Kali, Dean, and Sam. 

This was it, he was going to die, but he was gonna die to save Sam Winchester. Even if it was only for a little while, Gabriel guessed it was worth it.  

 

**_What's gonna be left of the world if you're not in it?_ **

**_What's gonna be left of the world, oh_ **

 

‘What the fuck just happened.’ Sam thought as Dean dragged him out of the hotel. 

“Dean, we have to go back for him!” 

Dean pushed Kali into the back of the car and turned to Sam, “What? Dude, he’s gonna be fine.”

“I don’t know, what if he isn’t?”

Kali leaned out of the window as she and Dean simultaneously said, “Who cares?”

“I do!” 

 

**_Every minute and every hour_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

**_Every stumble and each misfire_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

 

“Sam, Dean. You’re probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you’re watching this, I’m dead.” 

Sam’s heart froze, ‘I told him! I told Dean we should’ve gone back for him.’ 

 

**_"If you want to be a party animal, you have to learn to live in the jungle_ **

**_Now stop worrying and go get dressed"_ **

 

Gabriel talked to himself in the hotel room he’d escaped to after tricking Lucifer, “Great job Sam, what would you ever do without me. Oh right, crash and burn, just like you falling into hell because you didn’t bother to listen to me until I told you a solution that leads to your self-fucking-sacrifice.” 

 

**_You might have to excuse me_ **

**_I've lost control of all my senses_ **

**_And you might have to excuse me_ **

**_I've lost control of all my words_ **

**_So get drunk, call me a fool_ **

**_Put me in my place, put me in my place_ **

**_Pick me up, up off the floor_ **

**_Put me in my place, put me in my place_ **

 

Sam was in the bar over three hours as his thoughts went in a downward spiral of what he’d give to have Gabriel back, ‘You could yell at me, call me an idiot, beat the crap outta me for not listening to you. I need you back, Gabriel, please.’

 

**_Every minute and every hour_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

**_Every stumble and each misfire_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

 

There was a knock at the door while Dean was out at a bar and Sam was alone in the bunker. When he answered the door he was met by Gabriel wearing an old hoodie that he recognized. The hoodie was like a dark blue robe on Gabriel but there was a bloody patch on the right side. 

“Hey Samethyst, I’ve been looking for you. Do you mind if I crash here?” 

 

**_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_ **

**_'Cause every minute and every hour_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_ **

 

“How’d you get here?” Sam asked as cleaned up some of the blood on Gabriel’s side, “How are you even still alive?”

“Oh you know, I asked around until I met some douchebags that were pretty pissed at you and your bro. It took a while for anyone to bother to ask why I was looking for you, and apparently, they didn’t exactly like my answer. As for how I’m still kicking, well, I’m me, Sam, I ain’t going down without a fight. And I sure as hell ain’t going down without saying goodbye.”  

“What?”

“Sam, you realize the point of praying is that the person it’s directed to can hear you, right?”

“I, I’m glad your back,” Sam said as he brought in some water and food for Gabriel. 

“I know. So, can I start yelling at you for being an idiot now?”

“Yeah, but can I ask you something first?” Gabriel nodded, “Where’d you get that jacket?”

Gabe gave a smirk, “I guess you’re not as much of an idiot as I tend to think. Hell, do you have any idea how hard it is to get a full ride to Stanford? I’ve been around for a while and I can tell you it ain’t common.  In case you’re wondering, she took her body back after the fire so I can’t use it as a vessel anymore, but I’m keeping the jacket.” 

Sam looked at Gabriel with wide eyes, “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel stood up and walked over to where Sam sat and lifted Sam’s chin up, “What would you ever do without me?”

Tears started falling from Sam’s eyes as he stood and lifted Gabriel up to kiss him, “Oh my God.” 

Gabriel pulled back, “Don’t bring my dad into this.” 

Sam nodded, “Okay,” Sam put a hand on the back of Gabriel’s head and kissed him again, “just don’t leave again.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it. Think Dean will be okay with me being back?”

“Who cares.” 


End file.
